onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperium Titan Division
'' "Your a bit far from UGI space Mr. Yindrin, if you please come with us we would like to ask you some questions."'' A Titan Solidier who just arrested a possible UGI agent under suspiscion. The Imperium Titan Division is the unofficial Division 11 equivlant of the Immoruti Imperium. Created for the sole purpose of of protecting the Lorem Ipsum's family as well as discovering and shipping back live UGI agents to the UGI telling them to stop spying on them. The Imperium has an incredible respect for the UGi but this respect is only because they are paranoid that the UGI are attempting to wipe them out. The Imperium division is able to find these UGI agent due to the fact that their cybernetics do not operate on Imperium Frequencies therefore they are supceptable to the Technology Inhibitors that are based upon the Jekvin Coalitions Townes Superweapon. This would cause any non imperium electronics or cybernetics to shut down causing a "cyber heart attack".With the being incapacitated direct instantous contact would be made with the UGI government and the indiviual would be sent back to UGI space alive. "Nice Try, but next time don't send anymore intelligence agents to our space," The Lorem Ipsum's eldest son Jerod contacting UGI authorities on their spies failed mission. Titan Soldiers Titan soldiers are trained in the miltiary just like any other soldier, however after they hae earned their purple heart or shown extreme bravery and require medical attention, they are given biological and cybernetic enhancments to replace what they have lost. The very best eventually become Vengance troopers the heaviest units, save for ships in the Imperium. Titan Intelligence All Titan soldiers have an IQ of 300 or higher, those who are below this bar are mentally accelerated as well as having all feelings of pain and fear removed from their brains. This allows the soldiers incredibly healing bio implants to work without causing them to go into shock from the pain. In fact, it is impossible for for Titan Soldiers to go into shock. UGI Ciphers The Imperium Titans knew how incredibly dangerous a UGI Cipher was, and took precautions against them. But they also thought they were getting sloppy when they were being captured and sent back to UGI space. This wasn't the case, they were bait to distract the Titans from Cipher 2 and Cipher 9, which were hunting AUREC Terror cells who were going to detonate a bomb on the Imperium capital building. When they completed their mission they escaped, and the Titans never knew Ciphers were present. They met 4 years later with Cipher 2, he needed to talk to the Titans, and he walked in open air when 4 Titans went to arrest them 3 of them were killed the last was injured in critical condition, this sent a message to the Imperium. He would be handcuffed though he broke out of them later, and taken to Imperium Titan HQ. There he discussed with them of a threat more dangerous than the UGI, the Titans laughed and scoffed at him and he handed a Rookie Titan the handcuffs he was cuffed, the learder infuriated that he allowed a UGI Cipher to mock the Titan. Cipher 2 then insulted them further. Titan Retirement When a Titan reaches the age of 230 years, they are given the chance to retire into modest living living off the government which will pay their bills up to a certain credit limit. However if they refuse retirement and continue to serve they will be offered the chance every 10 years each time with a better lifestyle to live by afterward. If they reach 800 years of age they are offered to retire at any time but without credit limits and can live anywhere they wish even in the Imperial Palace. Few have ever attained this status but even when they die so long as their children serve in the military they are offered the same status when they retire. Category:Immoruti Imperium Military Divisions Category:Immoruti Imperium